In recent years, in accompaniment of miniaturization of display apparatuses such as LCDs, increasing resolutions (improvements in pixel density), and the spread of information processing apparatuses having calculation capabilities by which real-time rendering of high definition graphics can be implemented, the use of display apparatuses capable of providing binocular stereoscopic content such as HMDs has come to be realistic.
HMDs are broadly divided in to so-called see-through HMDs that capture visual information of the outside world by a camera or the like and present content superimposed on the obtained images, and non-see-through HMDs in which the information that is presented is all independent of visual information of the outside world. PTL1 discloses a presentation method that allows a user to view electronic publications by presenting, through a see-through HMD, desired electronic publications superimposed on a dedicated book for viewing electronic publications on which markers are added.